Promise
by Auror de'rane
Summary: Cinta ada pada dua pemuda itu, bahkan ketika salah satu dari mereka menghilang, cinta itu masih ada. Slash but not hard yaoi. RnR minna soalnya saya masih newbie


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru

Summary: Cinta ada pada dua pemuda itu, bahkan ketika salah satu dari mereka menghilang, cinta itu masih ada.

Rate: T

Genre: Angst, mungkin ada Romantic-nya sedikit

Warning: YAOI, hampir OOC, typo bertebaran, dll(?)

A/N:

tulisan biasa: present

tulisan _italic_: past

tulisan _italic-underlined_: isi pesan

* * *

_Love is immortal._

_When two of hearts have been connected become one,_

_And when one of heart has disappeared,_

_Love is still immortal._

**Promise **

by Auror de'rane

...

Seorang lelaki berambut raven berjalan agak cepat menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Handphone ditangan kirinya dan sebuket bunga lily ditangan kanannya. Langkah kakinya berubah menjadi langkah kaki cepat seiring hampir sampainya ia ke gedung yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Ia berlari. Ekspresi cemas tersirat di wajah pucatnya. Ia berlari melewati lorong putih yang panjang. Tak perduli setiap orang disana memandangnya. Ia tak perduli.

...

_"ini… Untukku? Sungguh, Teme?" seorang pemuda bermata biru laut memandang sebuket bunga lily yang diberikan oleh 'kekasih'nya._

_"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan tenang. Naruto mengambil buket bunga itu da mencium wanginya. Dengan senang ia memeluk buket itu dan mencium pipi kekasihnya._

_"Arigatou, Teme~" Ujar Naruto sambil memasang senyum manisnya yang membuat wajah stoic sang Uchiha memberkaskah warna merah muda._

…

Lelaki itu terus berlari. Melewati lorong yang sepertinya taka da ujungnya. Keringat yang terhembus udara dingin tak dihiraukannya. Tujuannya hanya satu. Melihat 'Dobe'nya. Melihat senyumnya yang tersungging setiap kali ia datang. Melihat wajah imutnya ketika ia menggembungkan pipinya kala kesal. Melihat wajah merahnya kita ia menciumnya tiba-tiba. Melihat wajah polosnya yang manis ketika ia tidur. Melihat ia memancarkan sinar kebahagian seperti dulu.

…

_"Teme."_

_"Hn."_

_"A… Aishiteru yo." Ujar naruto dengan seberkas merah muda terpancar dari pipi tan-nya. Sasuke tersenyum._

_"Pejamkan matamu." Pinta Sasuke. Naruto memejamkan matanya. Setelah selang beberapa waktu, Sasuke memintanya membuka matanya._

_"Sekarang, buka matamu." Naruto membuka matanya. Mata birunya melebar dan tak lama kemudian berkaca-kaca melihat apa yang ada didepannya sekarang._

_"Dobe, will you marry me?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang sebuah kotak berwarna biru gelap berisi sebuah cincin berbatu sapphire. Sambil meneteskan air mata haru Naruto menjawab,_

_"I will."_

_Mereka kemudian berpelukan dalam ketenangan yang sunyi._

…

Lelaki itu tetap berlari. Sesekali ia hampir menabrak orang yang berada didepannya ataupun terpeleset hampir terjatuh. Ia hanya berharap ia tak terlambat.

…

_"Bagaimana, dokter?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi cemas._

_"Kondisinya memburuk. Jantungnya semakin lemah, sehingga susah untuknya memompa darah dengan baik diseluruh tubuh. Beberapa sarafnya juga tak berfungsi dengan harus dirawat disini sampai kondisinya benar-benar membaik." Jawab dokter Tsunade._

_Sasuke hanya mengangguk lemah dan kembali ke kamar pasien nomor 203. Kamar Naruto dirawat sejak beberapa hari yang lalu jantungnya dinyatakan tak dapat berfungsi dengan baik sebagaimana biasanya._

_"Teme, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Naruto dengan bingung. Sasuke hanya diam kemudian duduk dikursi disamping tempat tidur Naruto._

_"Teme, tersenyumlah~" pinta naruto sambil mencubit pipi pucat Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan membuatnya kaget._

_"Eeh? Teme? K-kenapa kau…"_

_"Dobe, berjanjilan satu hal."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku, Dobe. Bisa kau bertahan sampai saat itu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Raut wajah naruto berubah menjadi aneh._

_"Maksudnya, Teme?"_

_"Tolong katakana 'ya'," mohon Sasuke._

_"Hmm, baiklah. Iya, Teme. Aku berjanji." Ujar naruto. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium bibir Naruto._

…

Rasa cemasnya beribah menjadi rasa taku. Rasa takut kehilangan 'Dobe'nya. Rasa takut kehilangan mata birunya. Rasa takut kehilangan senyum manisnya. Rasa takut kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Selamanya.

…

_Beberapa minggu Naruto dirawat disana, kondisinya memburuk. Jantungnya semakin lemah. Beberapa sarafnya sudah mati dan tak bisa berfungsi lagi. Naruto hanya tidur ditempat tidur pasiennya menunggu Sasuke datang dan menemaninya._

_"Dobe," Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar pasien itu. Dilihatnya naruto yang sedang memandangnya sambil tersenyum._

_Sasuke memandang Naruto. Tubuhnya terlihat kurus sekarang. Bibirnya memucat. Sorot matanya tak lagi memancarkan keceriaan. Melihat naruto dengan kondisi seperti ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke mengeluh bertanya kepada Kami-sama mengapa takdirnya dengan Naruto dibuat seperti ini._

_"T... Teme…" Naruto berkata lirih._

_"Hn, ada apa, Dobe?"_

_"Sepertinya… Aku… Tak bisa… Memenuhi… Janji…"_

_ "Apa maksudmu, Dobe? Kau ingatkan setelah kau sembuh nanti kita akan menikah dan hidup bersama? Hanya kau dan aku, Dobe. Kau pasti bisa." Ujar Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan kurus Naruto dan menatap mata birunya lekat-lekat. Naruto hanya tersenyum pahit._

...

Sasuke berdiri didepan sebuah kamar pasien. Didepan pintunya terpajang papan bertuliskan "203". Setelah memperbaiki napasnya, ia membuka pintu kamar itu. Setelah melihat keadaan didalam kamar itu, mata onyx-nya melebar. Bunga lily yang ia pegang jatuh.

...

_Pagi ini perasaan Sasuke tak tenang. Karena kondisi Naruto yang semakin lama semakin merosot, menuntutnya untuk selalu merasa tak tenang. Tapi, perasaan kali ini berbeda. Perasaan yang kacau, seperti sesuatu yang tak ia harapkan akan terjadi. Tanpa ia sadar handphone-nya berbunyi._

_"Halo?"_

_"Teme..." Mata Sasuke melebar. Benarkah yang ia dengar sekarang adalah suara Naruto?_

_"Dobe? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau meneleponku? Kau harus istirahat!" Tegas Sasuke yang khawatir._

_"Heh... Tiba-tiba saja... Aku... Ingin meneleponmu, Teme...hhh..." Sasuke bisa mendengar Naruto menarik napas panjang dengan kesusahan._

_"Dobe, kau istirahat saja. Aku akan kesana." Ujar Sasuke yang memulai berdiri bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Tak kuat mendengar usaha Naruto untuk berbicara dengannya._

_"Teme... Aku... Hhh... Mencintaimu..."_

_Telepon putus. Sasuke membatu. Pada saat itu juga Sasuke berlari mengambil sebuket bungat lily yang sudah dibelinya dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja._

...

Terlihat Kushina, ibu Naruto menangis sambil memeluk Naruto. Minato, ayah naruto mengelus-ngelus pundak istrinya, walaupun kesedihan mendalam juga terpancar diwajahnya.

"Dobe..."

Kushina dan Minato melihat Sasuke membatu didepan pintu kamar itu. Sasuke mendekati Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya membiru. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan diwajahnya.

"Hei Dobe, bangun. Aku sudah disini." Sasuke mengelus pipi pucat Naruto yang sudah mendingin.

"Sasuke, sudah. Dia... Hiks... Sudah tenang di..."

"Tidak, Kushina-san. Dia hanya tidur. Hei Dobe, sudah tidak lucu. Cepat bangun." Ujar Sasuke yang mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto yang tak bernyawa. Dokter Tsunade dan beberapa suster datang untuk membawa Naruto.

"Tuan Uchiha, Naruto sudah..."

"TIDAK! DIA TIDAK MENINGGAL! DIA HANYA TIDUR! KAMI AKAN MENIKAH KETIKA IA BANGUN NANTI!" teriak Sasuke yang langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Dobe, bangunlah! Aku mencintaimu! Kumohon, bangunlah!" Mata Sasuke berkaca-kaca. Dipeluknya erat tubuh Naruto sambil menggenggam tangannya. Sesekali ia mencium punggung tangan Naruto yang sudah memucat. Cincin bermata batu Sapphire terlepas dari jari Naruto yang sudah mengurus dan jatuh ke lantai dengan suara gemerincing yang menyayat.

...

Agak mendung saat itu. Sasuke memandang sebuah batu yang bertuliskan:

Disini terbaring dengan tenang,

Seorang anak,

Keluarga,

Teman,

Kekasih,

Naruto Namikaze

Ia menarik napas panjang. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya dengan memasang wajah datar. Ia mendekati batu nisan itu dan meletakkan sebuket bunga lily disana. Tak lupa diselipkan cincin bermata batu sapphire dan secarik kertas didalam buketnya. Usai memandang batu nisan itu selama beberapa lama, ia berdiri dan pergi menjauh.

...

_"Untuk Naruto, Dobe-ku tersayang,_

_Aku mencintaimu selamanya._

_Tunggu aku disana, dan kita akan menikah._

_Tertanda, Teme-mu, Sasuke Uchiha."_

.

.

.

.

.

=== OWARI ===

A/N: wuah akhirnya selesai juga :D

ini fanfic pertama yang saya buat nih, kalo Angst-nya kurang menyayat hati, gomen ya,

kan saya masih newbie disini.

Review-nya jangan lupa minna, semoga bisa jadi kritik pembangung semangat saya buat bikin fanfic lagi^^


End file.
